The Dawn of twilight
by PepperMentShock
Summary: Once again a great prophecy is foretold. All Titans but Kronos are rising more powerful than before and are threatening the existence of life. It is up to the chosen demigods to defeat them and protect the world. (Syoc- open)
1. Intoduction

Even before the hellhounds attacked Wade was having a less the pleasant day.

It began that morning when he helped out at the arts and crafts hut. It was all going smoothly until the Ares cabin thought it would be a good idea to have a paint fight. pelting Wade in the head with a glob of white. It took him an hour to wash the paint out, and even then there were dried spots that stuck out in his pitch black, curly hair.

The second thing to happen was at lunch. Some of the younger Hermes Children were running around the dining pavilion. Pushing through people and jumping on things. One of them, Jeremy, brushed past Wade with such force he stumbled and his plate of food falls on an Aphrodite girl, Megan was her name. He tried to apologize but the girl yelled at him and threw a cup of soda on him. His anger boiled up and before he lashed out he marched away from the dining pavilion to his cabin where he cleaned himself up and changed his clothes. He didn't leave his cabin until it was time to go to the amphitheater that night.

He sat under his banner with his younger sibling. The banner was black and hard to see in the dark, the only noticeable thing was the white symbol of his mother, a star in the middle of a crescent moon. There was chatter from the other campers but Wade and his sibling sat in comfortable silence looking on.

Soon Chiron came to the front and called for the attention of everyone. "Quiet now! I know you are all excited for tonight's Capture the flag game, and I would be pleased to announce the teams."

Campers cheered. Wade couldn't wait to play. He needed a pick me up. He may not have been a well liked camper, but when it came to capture the flag he had an upper hand that the other campers wanted on their team. As a child of Nyx, goddess of night, he had the ability to see in the dark. A mischievous smile spread across Wades light brown face.

Game time

So rules for sending your OC's:

1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stu's. Well balanced Characters are key.

2\. I'm only accepting 8 main characters and 8 other characters. Too many would just be clutter.

3\. Make your character unique. I don't want 3 quiet characters and 2 Tom boys.

4\. I know everyone loves Apollo and Poseidon, but pick a few different gods you want to be you Demi gods parent. Just incase someone has already picked that God.

5\. I'll take one oc as Wade's younger sibling. Boy, girl it doesn't matter.

6\. I'm only taking ocs through PM. It will be easier to keep organized that way. Send oc's titled- The dawn of Twilight oc: (Character name)

Form will be on my profile.

Main

1\. Virgnia Zelophehad (Child of Nyx) By ChildofBooks

2\. Marisa Taylor Andrews (Child of Athena) By RosemaryAlysse

3\. Alex Lupine (Child of Ananke) By nicranger

4\. Zane Cooper (Child of Aphrodite) By V God22

5\. Liú Xiang (Child of Hecate) By princessgothicfull

6\. Ira Elway (Child of Hermes) By Runnow11

7\. Jace Cubinaro (Child of Apollo) By TheBlackbirdWhistling

8\. Rose Dawson (Child of Erato) By Zayngel22

Minor

1\. Summer Lily Marin (Child of Persephone) by RosemaryAlysse

2\. Katrina and Emilio Perez (Child of Aphrodite) by FutureQueenOfTheWorld

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Dawn of Twilight**

"Settle everyone!" Chiron called. It became silent as he stroked his beard looking about the hundreds of kids. He was formulating the teams with his old dark eyes. "On the blue team will be the Athena, Nyx, Hecate, Aphrodite Cabins,"

That's where Wade stopped listening. He let out a grunt of disapproval with the Aphrodite cabin being called for his team. "Great."

"Still mad about the incident from earlier?" His sister said from beside him. He peered his amber eyes at her through the dark and Virginia's dark coffee brown eyes stared back. Wade muttered, "Well yeah, I apologized and got soda dumped all over me."

Virginia smiled with sympathy. "I'm sure Megan realized what she did and is sorry. You wasted food on her clothes and you know how Aphrodite kids are about their clothes."

"Megan sorry?" Wade's face screwed up. "The only thing she's sorry about is that she had to pick up the cup. Can't stand them, they're so concerned!"

Virginia rolled her eyes. "There not all bad. What about Zane? He nice and considerate and definitely not conceited."

"I guess he okay" Wade admitted. He looked at the familiar grey hoodie that was hanging loosely around her. "Is that my hoodie?"

"Yeah, it was cold so I borrowed it." She said. Without warning Virginia put her hand on his cheek and he jerked away. "What are you doing?"

She rubbed her hands together with knitted brows. "Did you wash you face well? It's still really sticky."

He rubbed his face scrunching his round nose and the sticky feel. "I did. It's wouldn't go away." Virginia's eyes traveled to his black hair running her hand over it "What is this white stuff?"

"Paint!" He said lowly. She tried to pick it out of Wade curls annoying him. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Ginny, stop."

She paused and stared at him with her her big round doe eyes. Her dark, ashy brown hair was braided and draped over her shoulder but a loose strand fell in her face. She blew it to the side and smiled. "You had a really bad day, huh sunshine?"

He let her and slouched back. The smallest smile on his face. "Bad enough to sour my mood. I've had worse, though."

She was about to say something when she looked up. "Oh, everyone's leaving." Wade turned to confirm her statement. "C'mon." She said getting up and he followed.

They met up with their team in the forests. Some kids stood off to the side while there was a circle of head councilors by The creek. Wade couldn't quite make out who was all here but he moved to the group of councilors.

"Marisa!" Virginia called out. Marisa turned to look at them with large blue-green eyes.

Marisa Andrews. The Athena girl Virginia was always with. Her long, curly dirty blonde hair bounced with her movements and Wade could see her freckle speckled, heart shaped, porcelain white face clear as a star in the night. Or it could be that Wade was focusing to see her the most.

"There you two are." Marisa said in an Irish accent. "I couldn't go over the plan without you. Now hurry over here."

They gathered into the circle. Wade saw Liu Xiang, head councilor of the Hecate cabin, Zane Cooper among the faces. Wade and Xiang were good friend and often hung out. Wade even helped him look after the younger Hecate kids. He had shaggy cut black hair, dark purplish gray eyes, and vague asian features, fair skin, round face. He was short, about 5'1" and slightly effeminate, which he was touchy about. Xiang had a mix of easy going and humor and wasn't intimidated by Wade, which he appreciated.

Then there was Zane, a Aphrodite boy, unlike most of his siblings he was peaceful and pacifist mostly. His Blond hair was smoothed and curled back to his neck and his bangs almost covering his light blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

"Listen up, guys." Marisa began. " the red team is is mostly made up of the defense based cabins. They have the Apollo cabin, so the trees are compromised."

"And it's a given that the Hermes cabin has the ground covered in trip wires and boo traps." Zane said.

Xiang laughed, "Talk about unfair! We get shot in the face if we go high, or tied up if we go low."

Wade shook his head. "What do you got for us, Wiz kid?"

Marisa pursed her lips. She hated when Wade called her Wiz kid. But he'd been calling her that since they met. "Well, Wade," She said his name with an annoyed emphasis. "The plan is: We have two offensive teams. we send them by ground and they'll have to move carefully around so they don't trigger any traps but the ground is out best option." She explained. "Since we have the Nyx, Ares, and Hecate cabins, the most likely think we'll charge through the center so that's were the most guards will be. Our offense, however, will be sneaking through the left."

"This group her will be team one. And team two will be lead by Katrina and Emilio Perez." She turned to Xiang. "Xiang, you'll cause a distraction to give the team a clear path."

Xiang nodded. "Their flag will probably be on top of Zeus's first." She turned to Virginia next. "Ginny, I want you to shadow travel to the top."

Virginia was unsure. "I don't know if I can do it."

"You can." Zane said. "Just have confidence in you abilities."

Marisa put an arm around Virginia's shoulders. "Don't worry, Ginny. If you can't shadow travel to the top just climb. Zane and I will also on the offensive team." She looked at Wade. "Young, you job it to blend us in with the night."

"Like usual." Wade said.

"Xiang will use some Mist to help to make sure we're not spotted. Red teams bound to have lights set up to counter your shadow manipulation." Then the blond girl said finally, "Everyone clear? Stick to the plan."

They all nodded with a yes. She glared at Wade. "And I do mean "stick to the plan"! Not do what ever you want!"

She hissed at him. Wade wasn't fazed. He was used to it by now anyways. "Roger that."

Zane began to walk away from the group. "I'll get my cabin in order for our defense."

"I'll get my monsters ready, too." Xiang said before running off.

There was nothing for the only two members of the Nyx cabin to do. So to pass the time they circled the area until Marisa called Virginia over to where she, Xiang and a few others were leaving Wade to lean on a tree by himself. Five minutes later the game began.

Spring off first was Zane. "C'mon." He called back. The others followed his lead catching up to him.

"We're passed the creek." Virginia called. "Second team, split off."

And their group ran deeper into darker woods. "Now Wade, Xiang, Cover us." Zane hooped over the water.

Xiang held out his hand and a hard wind blew over the team. "Done."

Next Wade put his hands together. A dark veil fell over them and the area surrounding them seemed like they were looking through a thin bed sheet.

The lights were getting closer. They keep to the side, just out of range and were careful to not make much noise. "Red team coming up."

Xiang prepared to cast a spell when a voice ring out behind them. "Hold it!"

Everyone wheeled towards the person. It was Ira Elway, or more commonly known as "Green" by the campers. No one made a sound incase she didn't actually see them. She looked around in search. "I know you're here. I'm not letting you get any further." She called out.

Wade, who was in the front of the group, backed up slowly signaling for everyone to do the same. They only got a few feet away when a light came their way. "Found them!"

Rose Dawson, Alex Lupine emerged from behind a tree 20 feet away on the right. Zane furrowed his brows. "When did you two get back from you quests?"

Jace Cubinero sat in the branches of one on the far left with his bow drawn. "Give it up, guys. The s-shadows and mist are not working!" Jace's voice was lined with doubt as he tried to sound confident.

Virginia sighed. "Surrounded."

"Whoop, whoop, that's the sound of the police." Xiang half sung to himself. Everyone snickered.

Wade 'watched' in amusement. "Not helping, Xia."

Marisa stomped the ground with a huff. "How did you know?"

Rose drew her sword and pointed it to Marisa. "Nice try, Mare. You had a nice set up to your attack, going around our guards, but there was one flaw in your plan."

"Geez, you're acting like an evil villain of a video game over, Rose." Xiang said.

Marisa pushed his arm. "Quit it!" She looked back at their adversaries. "What flaw! My calculations were- were-" She was insulted at the very notion.

"Woah there, calm down." Green tried to sooth the raging blond.

"I'm perfectly calm." She said through her teeth.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Did you forget? I predicted the moves you were going to make as soon as the teams were picked. You know, you're not good at hiding what you're thinking." He smirked mockingly at her.

Marisa's expression of anguish and disbelief devolved into a riveting grin. "Oh, I never forget." She laughed. "Plan B, go!"

"Path of Frost!" Xian casts a spell at the red teams and they readied their weapons. But instead of ice a smoke screen enveloped them. "Scatter!"

The blue team ran in opposite directions leaving Wade alone running towards the forest edge.

Green coughed, "It's a fake out! Jace can you see them?" he heard. "N-no! I can't see anything!"

Wade didn't know how long he ran but after a good five minutes he stopped. What was he going to do? Marisa obviously had a plan that didn't involve him or she would have told him. 'I'll just head to Zeus's fist like-' His thoughts were cut off by a rippling scream coming from the west. 'That sounded like Green.'

He started towards the scream when there was a ruffle in the bushes. Wade drew his sword and turned to the source of the sound. A low growling gradually got louder as red eyes shown through the leaves.

A large black monster emerged, the Hellhound's black face bore razor sharp teeth that it brandished at Wade getting closer. Wade held up his sword backing up. It lunged at him but he dodges just in time and stabs its side. The hellhound fell but Wade knew that one stab shouldn't have take it down.

Alex sheathed his katana. "How did a Hellhound get into camp?"

"I don't now." Wade said anxiously. "But Green needs help." He dashed towards the scream.

They arrived to find Rosa and Jace facing off against two hellhounds while Green kneeled on the ground holding passed out girl. Wade looked closer realizing it was Summer. Green's shirt was ripped in the back and Summer's arm was bleeding.

Jace shot three arrows at the giant dogs and coiled back when they swiped at them. "My arrows aren't doing anything!"

Alex rushed forward, "Get back!" Her cut the right one's foot clean off. Wade and Rosa double teamed the left one, Jabbing and cutting at it until it eventually fell.

"Are you okay, Green?" Jace crouched raise her in concern. She shakily breathed in and out.

Panting, Rosa said, "What's going on? There are monsters everywhere."

"Yeah, Summer barely kept her arm! And my back!" Green yelled hysterical.

"That's what we'd like to know." Wade muttered looking around. "Where's Virginia and the others?"

Jace held his bow tightly in both hands, "W-We couldn't find them. They could be anywhere getting attacked by the monsters. But, our teams are trying to fight them off."

"Well there's no time to stand around here." Alex said. "Green, how's you back?"

"Fine. I used my nectar supply on the scratch." She replied.

"Can you get Summer to the big house?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Green gently moved Summer hand positioned her on her back. She jogged back to camp disappearing in the brush.

Rose took a breath. "Let's go, Guy! Jace, you stay behind us. This is your first monster attack and I don't want you hurt."

"Okay." He said.

They hurried away to find the attacking monsters.

**So first chapter up! Woooh! I tried my best to get every one's oc's to apear in the chapter so I hope you like it!**


End file.
